As a memory system, a solid state drive (SSD) on which a nonvolatile semiconductor memory such as a NAND flash memory is mounted is known. For example, an SSD is used as an external storage device for various computers. In the SSD, a system data nonvolatilization in which system data for managing the SSD is written into a NAND flash memory per predetermined period of time is execute to store the system data.